Elude: Freddy's Story
by GoldenPheonix25
Summary: A story based on Elude by TheActualFoxy. We know about Mike's side of the story. But do we know Freddy's side of the story? Starting from before his murder, this story will explore Freddy's life as a human and as an animatronic. Credits to TheActualFoxy for giving me permission to write this.
1. Chapter 1

**A Basic Summary**

A story based on _Elude by TheActualFoxy._ We know about Mike's side of the story. But do we know Freddy's side of the story? Starting from before his murder, this story will explore Freddy's life as a human and as an animatronic. Credits to _TheActualFoxy_ for giving me permission to write this.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Frederick/Rick and the other oc members of the core four's human names and families belong to** _ **TheActualFoxy.**_ **Any other ocs belong to me.**

 **Second, please note that this story might contain gore, as well as several adult themes. They will be forewarnings in each chapter. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **I know I should be working on my other one, but I just can't resist this idea from taking form. It's been festering for almost a year now and I have finally decided that this opening is good enough.**

 **Just to filter any misconceptions, since _Elude_ only follows the first game's storyline, _Elude: Freddy's Story_ will be doing the same. This means that any game after the release of FNAF 1 is going to be ignored. So please, no flames for not following cannon. There will be easter eggs, like the Bite of 83, Purple Guy's name etc, but that's it. This includes the books as well. So I beg you, don't say things like _this isn't cannon_ or _that's not what happened in the timeline_. I will be ignoring any reviews containing them.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's begin shall we?**

A cheerful sun rosed out of her slumber to greet the Earth's residents on Christmas Eve. The clouds heartedly parted ways to allow her to bask in their presence. She shone heavenly onto the little houses dotted on snow covered landscapes. One house in particular was in a bright cheery mood. The house belonged to the Clearwaters, a family of four who resided near the heart of the suburb. Today, they would be going to the mother's parents' house for a visit before heading to town for some last minute shopping. The two children, a pair of 6 year-old twins by the names Frederick and Fredonia, eagerly ran down the stairs of their modest two-story home, dressed immaculately by their mother Felicia Clearwater neé Ross.

"Rick, Donia, be careful! You could have tripped" Felicia chastised at her children.

"But mum, it's Christmas tomorrow" Fredonia 'Donia' Clearwater pouted.

"Donia..." she narrowed her eyes.

"Mum..." Frederick 'Rick' Clearwater whined.

"She narrowed her eyes further.

"Sorry mum" they bowed their heads in shame.

"Good, now run along. Grab your hats, gloves and scarfs. Your father is waiting outside" Felicia grinned at them, gesturing at them. Their eyes lit up at her approval as they dashed to the hallway to get their winter accessories. She chuckled at their antics, it reminded her of all the time she and Flora had done the same thing as children. She walked gracefully to the door and opened it. She and her children walked to where her husband, Felix Clearwater, was waiting at their family car. It was gifted to him by Felicia's parents, who warned him to 'take care of their little girl'. She had pouted and mockingly glared at her father, who gave an innocent look in return.

"Everyone ready now?" Felix asked, amused.

"Yes we are. Now stop fidgeting Fredonia" she scolded her daughter.

"Get into the car kids, and don't forget your seatbelts!"

The twins grinned at each other before saluting and saying, "Yes dad"

0~0

Rick and Donia had been sitting in the car for the past two hours since they left home to get to grandmother and grandfather's house. Usually it would only take about an hour or so to get there. However, with the snow, it made the trek there much harder and slower.

"How much longer would it take to get there dad?" Rick asked.

"Not much longer son" Felix reassured him.

"How much though?" Donia sent a questioning glance towards her father.

"Approximately five to ten minutes" Felicia answered.

"That's long" Rick remarked.

"It is, is not Rick?" Donia agreed.

"Yeah"

"Well it won't be for long now if the two of you will quiet down and enjoy the scenery" Felicia said.

"But it looks boring" Donia replied.

"Well, it is better than nothing darling"

"Okay then"

0~0

They soon arrived at a quaint house decorated with bright and bold colours. Tinsels and Christmas bubbles hanging from the rooftop. Felicia walked up to the door and knocked. A middle-aged woman opened the oak door, her face lit up upon seeing her guests.

"Hello darlings" Jemma greeted her daughter and her son-in-law. "It's good to see you here again"

"It's great to be back Mum" Felicia hugged her mother fiercely. Felix too got a bear hug from the Rose family matriarch. He walked up to his father-in-law and shook his hand.

"No hug for me eh Felicia sweety?" her father, James, cheekily remarked.

"Nope" she saw her father deflated a little, before smiling and hugging him, "of course you will get one Father"

"Now where are my grandchildren?" Jemma pretended to look around.

"We're here Grandma!" they chorused in unison, waving their hands crazily in front of their grandparents, giggling.

"Oh there you are my sweetlings!" she hugged them, before turning around to face the entire family. "Now then, let's have some lunch shall we dearies?"

0~0

"Your food are always the best mum" Felix commented as he ate his plate of food.

"Why thank you Felix" Jemma smiled.

"Can we go and play now?" Rick asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes on Jemma.

"Me too" Donia chipped in her two cents.

She sighed. Damn, those puppy eyes are too hard to resist. I wonder who taught him, she thought. "Okay, but make sure you clean your plate first" she sternly looked at them and laid her eyes on Rick's not so clean plate. He sheepishly looked at his plate.

"Sorry grandma" he picked up his fork and finished the leftovers. "Can I oh sorry, " he corrected when Donia looked at him intently, "Can we go now?"

"What do you think Felicia?" Jemma teased. "Do you think that these little rascals deserve some playtime?"

"Hmm," Felicia played along, "I'm not sure" she pretended to examine them with critical eyes. "Do you think you deserve it kids?" she asked them.

"Yes! Yes!" the two children bobbed their heads furiously.

"Just let them go Felicia" Felix chuckled.

"Okay then" the two children immediately hopped off their seats and raced each other to Jemma and James' grassy backyard.

"Ahh, the wonders of childhood" Jemma sighed as she watched them playing tag. "How long will you be staying here for?" she directed the question to Felix and Felicia.

"Just until about five o'clock" he checked his watch. "About three and a half hours from now. We'll be heading to town for some last minute Christmas shopping for the kids before heading home for some dinner" he glanced at his wife. "How long do you think you'll need to get all the shopping done?"

"Ten to twenty minutes should be fine" she answered. "I am just going to pick up some items then we can head home"

"Are you going to bring the kids with you? We could take care of them for you" James offered.

"No it's fine Dad. But thanks for the offer" she smiled gratefully. "It's the kids first time to town anyway. We'll come back again tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with you"

TO BE CONTINUED

That's chapter 1 for you guys. Hope you like it. Sorry if this does not sound very 1970's. I'm trying my best but I am not an expert.

P.S Anyone recognise a reference to Harry Potter?

Signing out,

GoldenPehonix25


	2. Chapter 2

**A Basic Summary**

A story based on _Elude by TheActualFoxy._ We know about Mike's side of the story. But do we know Freddy's side of the story? Starting from before his murder, this story will explore Freddy's life as a human and as an animatronic. Credits to _TheActualFoxy_ for giving me permission to write this.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Frederick/Rick and the other oc members of the core four's human names and families belong to** _ **TheActualFoxy.**_ **Any other ocs belong to me.**

 **Second, please note that this story might contain gore, as well as several adult themes. They will be forewarnings in each chapter. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **Wow, another chapter so soon. Guess my muse likes this story for now.**

They had been on the car for the last hour. Felix was driving them through the heavy snow; Felicia was just staring outside while Rick and his sister were playing 'I Spy' at the backseats.

"I spy..." Donia looked around. "A snowflake"

"Which one?" Rick looked outside through the window. "There's so many"

"That one" she pointed at a random snowflake.

"I can't see it" he insisted.

"There!"

"Kids stop arguing" Felicia scolded gently.

"How much longer mum" Rick asked. "It's been so long"

"We're here now" Felix cut off their argument.

Their suburb and the town was very different. While the suburb houses had all been sprawled vastly, most of the establishments and housing at the town were cramped and tight. Growing up in a vast area, the town felt very small and cramped for Rick and Donia.

The streets were empty save for certain determine shoppers out there. Icicles were hanging onto the roofs for their dear lives. The lights flickered brightly against the white pure snow. The scenery looked like out of a fantasy book.

Then, out of nowhere, another car came careening in from the opposite direction, spinning around crazily and uncontrollably on the road. It was all a blur. One moment he was sitting on the car, the next moment he was momentarily thrown forward as the car can to an abrupt stop. The opposing car crashed into theirs, creating an ear deafening crash sound that reverberated through the entire street. A shrill scream escaped Felicia's lips as their car was tipped upside down.

"What's happening?!" Donia screamed.

"Someone crashed into us," Felix explained, "kids, get yourselves out here now!" he shouted in urgency.

"We're not leaving you dad/mom!" they both shouted. Rick and Donia crawled to Felix and Felicia respectively, trying to drag them out of the debris.

"Go, we'll meet you later!" Felicia cried, attempting to pull herself out, "Your safety is much more important now. Go!"

"But-"

"We'll be there soon kids, just get yourselves out of here!" Felix ordered loudly, trying and failing to maintain a sense of calm.

"You promise?" both of the twins asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" both Felicia and Felix shouted.

With incentives from their parents, Donia and Rick started to bang the car windows to escape, hoping and praying that it would break open. To no avail, even after three minutes.

"Rick, do we have anything to break it with?" Donia yelled at her twin while she heaved for fresh oxygen. The car's fuel tank was damaged as oil started to leak out and catch on fire, producing lots of carbon dixode filled smoke.

"No, I don't think wait, your rock collection! Is it still here?" he rummaged through the car for Donia's small bag of rock collection. She coughed as the excessive amount of smoke making its way to her lungs. Her vision blurring as her brother's words flew over her head unnoticed. "Where is it?" he muttered, shuffling his arms blindly among all the smoke. "Donia, you're still there?" No answer from his twin. "Donia?" he asked fearfully, "please answer me!" Still no response. Then, he heard a thump next to him "Donia!" he shouted in panic. He stuck his hands to where he knew Donia was sitting just minutes ago, trying to feel for her. Moments later, he quickly located her and her bag filled with rocks and pebbles.

"Finally, found it" he muttered hurriedly to himself. He quickly opened the latch and uncovered many different sizes and shapes of rocks, though it was hard to see with the fog of smoke around him. He tugged his unconscious sister behind him, making his way to a nearby window.

"Okay Rick, you only get one chance to do this right" he lifted up a decent sized rock and with all his might, smashed it against the window. It worked, as the window shattered and various amount of broken glass came hurling out and falling to the ground. "Good, it should be big enough now" he turned to his sister's body and started carefully lifting himself and his sister out of the wreckage. Then, once they were out, he quickly carried his sister and break into a run, running away from the debris and high on adrenaline. He face was red and his feet was frozen from stepping on the snow without any footwear. He cursed himself for taking of his boots in the car when they were still driving. _Too late to contemplate about it now_ , he thought as he ran for cover.

Just moments later, the small bright flame ignited into a fiery monster. The fire quickly spread and erupted like a volcano, causing the car to lit up and explode. The explosion's impact knocked the wind out of Rick's feet as he was sent flying down the road. He hugged his sister tightly to his chest as they landed on a dirt path down the street. His head pounded and screamed at him as he forced himself up to check on Donia despite his numerous injuries.

"Donia?" he flipped her frail body over, the bruises on her face, arms and legs from their rough landing showing though. "Wake up!" he cried out, shaking her body. "Wake up please" he pleaded, his body swaying and shaking as the adrenaline faded away.

"What happened here?" he heard someone shouted.

"God damn what a sight" someone else quipped.

"Well, someone call the damn police and ambulance" another one snarled out.

"Hey look, there's a kid there, with another one on the path" voice number one pointed out.

"Hey kid, are you alright there?" he felt someone touched him before his vision was consumed by darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED

Please, I'm not an engineer, nor am I an expert on chemistry. So please pardon those mistakes. I hope this is enough action to keep you guys occupied for now, if not, well sorry. I'll try better next time.

On another note, I have posted a poll on my profile for this story. You guys get to choose an option that will dictate the outcome of a particular life changing scene for these characters in an upcoming chapter. You people will be able to dictate the fates of Felicia and Felix. Do know that whichever option you choose will change the course of this story. Have fun choosing!

Signing out,

GoldenPehonix25


	3. Chapter 3

**A Basic Summary**

A story based on _Elude by TheActualFoxy._ We know about Mike's side of the story. But do we know Freddy's side of the story? Starting from before his murder, this story will explore Freddy's life as a human and as an animatronic. Credits to _TheActualFoxy_ for giving me permission to write this.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Frederick/Rick and the other oc members of the core four's human names and families belong to** _ **TheActualFoxy.**_ **Any other ocs belong to me.**

 **Second, please note that this story might contain gore, as well as several adult themes. They will be forewarnings in each chapter. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **Damn, this story is really on the roll now. Three chapters in less than a month, we are doing very well.**

Henry Emily was having dinner with his wife, Celia Emily née Ross, and their only daughter, Charlotte 'Charlie' Emily, when he felt and heard an explosion less than a town away from their apartment. Henry immediately jumped to his feet and hurried to the window facing outside. What he saw shook him to the core. A young boy and girl lying on the dirt path, while a car was burning less than a mile away from them. Making up his mind, he quickly turned to his wife to inform him of his temporary absence before striding out of their home, trying not to run straight to the scene.

"What happened here?" he heard someone shouted as he finally descended down the stairs of their two story apartment.

"God damn what a sight" someone else quipped.

"Well, someone call the damn police and ambulance" another one snarled out. A woman on the scene squeaked at the glare directed at her and quickly pulled out her phone and dialled the number.

"Hey look, there's a kid there, with another one on the path" voice number one, whom he finally realised, was his long time neighbour and friend, William Afton, pointed out. "Hey kid, are you alright there" William nudged the boy gently. "Kid, you're still there?" he nudged him slightly more aggressively. When the boy still had not responded, he began shaking him.

"Will, be gentle!" Henry chastised his friend, "It's obvious that he unconscious. Check his injuries while I check the girl's"

He crawled to the girl lying next to the boy who mostly likely is her brother based on facial similarities. He lifted her arms and legs, finding multiple bruises plastered on them. He lied her next to the boy before turning to William. "There's nothing else we can do now" he sighed, trailing his fingers down his short hair almost aggressively.

"Be patiently Ry" William said, looking around at the carnage. "Better see if they need our help"

"Yeah Sam," he looked at a sandy haired man - voice number two -"could you take care of these two kids in the meantime? Will and I are just going to check the wreckage for any other victims"

"Sure dude" Sam replied. "Be careful" he face riddled with worry for his two neighbours.

"We're always careful Sam, you know that" he and William sprinted to the burning vehicle. They cautiously maneuverer their way around the inferno, staying as far away from it as possible while not going too far for them to spot any victims. As Henry walked closer to the burning car, he heard a faint cry of help from inside. Eventually, he found a couple, mostly likely the children's guardians or even parents, slumped and passed out from the smoke inhalation, with the fire threatening to consume them in its entirety. Henry paled at the sight and smell.

"William, I found someone here!" he yelled.

"Who is it?" William ran hurriedly to his neighbour.

"I...I..." he stuttered, lifting up his arm to point at the unconscious bodies.

"Damn!" he cursed at the scene in front of him. "Shake it off Henry, let's go help them" He dragged Henry to help the couple. "Got anything for breaking the glass pal?"

"I have a wrench with me" he said weakly, grabbing the tool from his pocket.

"Why on earth do you have a- never mind" he shook his head, "That should be enough" With a swing he slammed the wrench onto the windows. The shattered glass fell like snow. Henry ducked behind to avoid the fragments raining down on him. William chuckled; "Now that's an explosive reaction" He carefully crawled through and retrieved the bodies, mindful of the tendrils of flames threatening to consume him.

"Alright then, let's get the hell out of here"

0~0

"...a boy and a girl lying on the ground. Me and William checked the car and found the two adults lying inside..." Henry rambled off as a police officer recorded his statement in a local police station.

"Anything else to add Mister Emily?" the police officer, Officer Evan raised his eyebrow.

"That's all" Henry shook his head.

"Mister Afton?" Officer Evan directed his gaze to the other dark haired man.

"Lad has covered all the bases" William grunted.

"You may leave now" Officer Evan stood up and shook their hands, "I wish you a pleasant night gentlemen" he left the room.

Umm wait," Henry stopped the officer laying a hand on his shoulder, "just wondering, are the kids alright?" The officer stopped in his track, genuinely surprised by the man's question.

"They are in a stable condition" he answered stoically.

"Do you mind if I ask which hospital they are in?" Henry asked uncomfortably, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Broward Health, Chris Evert Children's Hospital. Anything else?" he tapped his fingers impatiently

"Umm, nothing. Thanks" Henry turned away only to face William, who was regarding him with a stare, no doubt curious about his actions.

"You're going to visit them bud?" It was not a question, rather a confirmation. Henry nodded. "You're going to tell Celia about this?"

"Yeah, I could bring Charlie along too. They looked only slightly older than her, perhaps she could finally find some new friends" he mused.

"I'll bring my boys and girl too. It could be a nice bonding experience for them"

"Meet me at my house tomorrow then?"

"Sure, I'll let you know the time later"

"See you tomorrow then"

0~0

"Now what's that long face about?" Celia sent a questioning glance at her husband. He had just returned from his impromptu trip. He opened his mouth to answer only to be tackled to the ground by a giggling and bubbly blur.

"Daddy, daddy! You're home!" Charlie squeezed her father as much as her small and tiny arms could.

"Whoa, whoa steady Charlie" he hugged her. "Yes I'm home. Now what have you guys been up to while I was gone?" he glanced at the clock, "Wow, I did not realised that so much time has passes," he admitted.

"That's because you were distracted" she curled her arms around his chest. "But you can tell me that later. First, we need to put this little devil to sleep" she winked at her daughter playfully.

"No! Please daddy, please! "She pleaded, her eyes tugging his heartstrings, "I don't want to sleep now!"

"I'm sorry dear, but it is past your bedtime" her spirit deflated. "But," he began, "I'll make it up for you tomorrow okay. I have something very special planned for you" her eyes lightened up.

"Okay daddy" she skipped happily to her bedroom.

"Alright then, let's tuck you in shall we?" Celia announced when Charlie was ready.

"Yes mummy!" she chirped.

0~0

"Now that that's out of the way, tell me what's bothering you dear" Celia said as they relaxed on their bed.

"Just worried about the two kids" Henry sighed. "I just can't help but imagine what they are going through right now"

"You have always been the worrier" she chuckled, trailing her slender fingers on his hair. "I'm sure they will be fine. If it makes you feel better, we could visit them tomorrow"

"I was actually going to discuss with you about that" he turned to face her. "I was thinking about bringing Charlotte to meet them, you know for her to meet new people, make new friends…" he rambled on.

"You know I won't stop you. Why not we all go together?" she smiled at her husband.

"…you know the drill- wait what?" he blinked, confusion evidently on his face.

She sighed. Honestly as much as she loved him, sometimes his antics just frustrated her. "I was just saying that we should all go together. It could be a great experience for Charlotte"

"Sure, William is going to bring his children to visit as well"

"Is that the surprise you were talking about?"

"Yeah. I was going to discuss it with you first though"

"It's fine. Is Bella coming as well?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. Guess we'll see tomorrow"

"Okay then, good night Henry"

Good night Celia"

TO BE CONTINUED

That's our introduction to Henry and William Afton, who according to cannon lore, are the co founders of Freddy's. Henry is going to take quite a prominent role in this story, at least while Freddy is still a human. I'm not sure where Charlie is going to fit in this at the moment, we'll see. Also, Chris Evert Children's Hospital is actually a real hospital in Florida. The things you learn while writing a story. Henry's last name is actually from a wiki, declaring that his and Charlie's last name is Emily.

Poll is still on. Please pick an option. Poll will be closing sometime in December.

Signing out,

GoldenPehonix25


	4. Chapter 4

**A Basic Summary**

A story based on _Elude by TheActualFoxy._ We know about Mike's side of the story. But do we know Freddy's side of the story? Starting from before his murder, this story will explore Freddy's life as a human and as an animatronic. Credits to _TheActualFoxy_ for giving me permission to write this.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Frederick/Rick and the other oc members of the core four's human names and families belong to** _ **TheActualFoxy.**_ **Any other ocs belong to me.**

 **Second, please note that this story might contain gore, as well as several adult themes. They will be forewarnings in each chapter. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **Not really my best chapter to be honest. It is just a filler. Though we do get to meet the Afton children...**

"Mummy, daddy wake up! Wake up!" Charlie bounced on the bed, causing it to creak.

"Argh…just five more minute mum" Henry groaned, before nodding off again.

"I'm not grandma daddy" Charlie giggled, oblivious to her father predicament.

"Who is waking us up in this ungodly hour?" Celia opened her eyes blearily. She blinked, and her vision began to clear.

"Charlie," she looked at the clock on the opposite side of the bed, "it's still six in the morning"

"I know mummy" she crawled to her, snuggling in her warmth.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked her daughter. She watched Charlie fidgeting around. "Oh dear, did we feed you too much sugar yesterday?" Charlie merely smiled, before dissolving into giggles.

"No mummy"

"Oh well, shall we wake up daddy then?" she asked mischievously. Charlie let out a shout of delight, bobbing her head furiously. They crawled to Henry side of the bed. "Now, I want you to tickle him as hard as you can okay?" Celia looked at her. Charlie nodded, and they got ready, "On my signal okay? Three, two one!" they launched their attack on their unsuspecting victim. Henry yelped when he felt the tickles, his sleepiness temporarily forgotten as both females tickled his vigorously. He laughed, rolling around on the bed in an attempt to escape their grasp. However, it was all for naught, as they immediately caught up on him. This continued for minutes, until finally they both decreased their ferocity. Henry lied on the bed, sweating and breathing heavily. Celia and Charlie gathered around him.

"Okay daddy?" Charlie questioned him innocently.

"You little devil" he quipped. "Now what had you waking up at this obnoxious hour? It is at least an hour and a half before we were supposed to have breakfast"

"Cannot sleep" she stated, shrugging slightly.

"Too excited?" Celia cast a glance at her slightly flushed appearance. She nodded.

"Of course, I should have known" he chuckled. He stepped up from the bed and looked back, "Well we should all get changed now, shouldn't we? I doubt we will have any luck getting back to sleep now"

"Come on dear" Celia picked Charlie up - ignoring the child's protests - and headed to her room to change her clothes.

0~0

Henry looked at the clock and sighed. It had been a while since his wife and child left Charlie's room for theirs. Already dressed in an appropriate fashion, he had done what a dutiful husband would have done; let his wife take her own sweet time with their daughter doing who knows what in their bedroom. Really, the things he did for them.

After almost an hour of staring at the ceiling and doing nothing, his patience were finally handsomely rewarded when the mother and daughter dup walked out of Charlie's bedroom. Celia was wearing a bright blue flowery dress that reached to her lower leg with long sleeves. Charlie meanwhile had a very similar dress with green being its main colour. Henry lifted an eyebrow at the similarity, but decided to ignore it. After all, who was he to question their choice of clothing?

"Have William and Bella arrived yet with the kids?" Celia questioned him, looking around for a sign of them.

"Not yet-" a knocking on the door cut off Henry's reply. He walked up to the door and opened it, revealing the Afton family standing behind it, slightly out of breath.

"Are we late?" Bella asked anxiously.

Celia smiled at her long time friend's anxiety. "No, you are just on time" She approached Bella and hugged her, the men doing the same, with an extra clap to the back.

"Charlie!" Elizabeth, the only daughter and youngest child of William and Bella, squealed at the sight of her best friend.

"Lizzy!" Charlie rushed forward, almost knocking Elizabeth down in the process. Raphael, the eldest, caught her before she fell.

"Watch your strength little one" he carefully lifted his sister up. Charlie scoffed at the little remark. She turned to face Elizabeth, "I miss you," she said, nearly squeezing the life out of her.

"I miss you too, Liz" she replied. Charlie turned to her friend's older brothers. "Hi, Raph, hi Mike" she greeted them. Raphael turned his mouth up a little before smiling, kneeling slightly to match her height, "Hi Char"

"Hi Charlie" Michael, the middle child, waved at her. She waved back at him enthusiastically.

"Are we all ready to go?" Henry asked amused at their children's interactions. He wondered how the children would react if two others join their little clique. Hmm, he hoped that it would be well.

"Yes daddy/Uncle Henry" the children chorused in unison. They looked at one another. The girls giggled, while the boys laughed.

"Right then. We are going to check with the diner first to ensure that it is still standing," Henry chuckled at William's joking expression, "then we will have some lunch before heading to the hospital" he finished in one breath.

"Why are we going to the hospital dad?" Michael asked shyly.

"Isn't it obvious Mike? We are visiting someone," Raphael cut in with a bored tone. Michael blushed at the answer, feeling a little foolish

"Oh, sorry" he squeaked.

"Honestly Raphael stop trying to antagonise your brother," Bella sighed at Raphael's cutting remark.

"I'm not antagonising him though," he argued, defending himself.

"All right now, let's not fight over this. Let's get going now" William cut through, immediately leaving through the door, with his family following suit. Henry and Celia exchanged an awkward look. Henry looked at the retreating family, before turning back to face his own.

"Oh well, I guess that's our cue" Henry led Celia and Charlie out of the door, off the lights and locked the door. They descended the stairs and out to the carpark. They walked towards their family car, a red 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 302. Charlie cheerfully hopped onto her seat. Celia sat on the right front seat while Henry took the steering wheel. He heard an engine roared and watched a sliver car drove out and onto the road. He started the car and drove to their first destination, Fredbear's Family Diner.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you like my interpretation of the Afton children. Their personalities are kind of based off several people I know, mixed in with what I can infer from the games. Michael or Mike Afton is the crying child so I kind of made him timid and well I guess kind of submissive. The older brother or Raphael in this story is very blunt and is a bit of a bully. Though this is the early stages before...hmm that's a spoiler. Better not tell you that. Elizabeth and Charlie are literally like my sister and her friends just slightly more affectionate. The adults, well, they will develop themselves.

On a sad note, this is the last chapter for the year. I am leaving on holiday tomorrow. This is just a christmas gift to all of you. Thank you for supporting this story and see you all next year!

Signing out,

GoldenPehonix25


	5. Chapter 5

**A Basic Summary**

A story based on _Elude by TheActualFoxy._ We know about Mike's side of the story. But do we know Freddy's side of the story? Starting from before his murder, this story will explore Freddy's life as a human and as an animatronic. Credits to _TheActualFoxy_ for giving me permission to write this.

 **Author's Note**

 **First, Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cannon characters. They belong to Scott Cawthon. Frederick/Rick and the other oc members of the core four's human names and families belong to** _ **TheActualFoxy.**_ **Any other ocs belong to me.**

 **Second, please note that this story might contain gore, as well as several adult themes. They will be forewarnings in each chapter. Please proceed with caution. If you do not like or feel comfortable with any of that, please click out of this now.**

 **This chapter is long, long overdue. It turned out to be another filler. Yeah. (note the** **sarcasm)**

 **Some backstory of the Fredbear's Diner, and more interactions between the two co-founders and the rest of the crew, along with some new additions.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I apologise for the insanely long wait. Seems doing unexpected hiatus is a trend with my stories...**

Fredbear's Family Diner was established in 1969. Its founders being Henry Emily and William Afton. Both men were young and wanted to create something to entertain children. William wanted a diner catered to children's tastes while Henry wanted to entertain them with robotic entertainers. Therefore, they compromised. That decision resulted in the establishment of Fredbear's and the rest was history.

The Emily Family pulled up in a private parking lot reserved for employees of the establishment, just in time to see the Aftons heading up the sleek white steps. Elizabeth and Raphael each walking on either side of their father, while Michael meekly followed his mother like a duckling would to the mother duck.

"Henry, you're quick this time" William remarked, glancing at them exiting out of their own car. "Go on kids, we'll be here for a while. Your mothers will accompany you there." All of the Afton kids, including Charlie, immediately ran up the steps into the diner, Bella and Celia quick on their heels, yelling, "Slow down!"

"Well, the traffic is not as bad as usual today" Henry climbed up the steps leading to their establishment. "Come on William" The two adults walked to the back entrance of diner and entered. Immediately, employees of the diner each turned their heads to mutter a greeting to their bosses, with several making way for the two co-owners to pass through. Henry stopped in front of their main caretaker of the animatronics.

"Hello Karen," the young woman lifted her head away from her work, surprise etched on her face as she recognised the two men.

"Hello bosses are you here for the animatronics?" her voiced belted out, loud and clear for everyone else to hear.

"Partly yes, we would also like for you and a few others to manage the diner for the day today actually. We have some urgent business to attend to."

"Sure, no problem. I would inform them once I change out of this clothing" she glanced down at her greased covered apron. "The animatronics are at their usual spot Henry. They are not scheduled for a show until later."

"Thanks Karen. You are a blessing to the team."

"What can I say, I'm just that good." She smirked. "Hurry along then. I doubt your urgent business is going to wait for you."

"Be right back" Henry hurried away to the storage room.

In the meantime, William decided to converse with their head mechanic.

"So how is life treating you Karen?" he asked her as she removed her greasy apron.

"Good so far, no accidents, no unexpected occurrences, no drama. My boyfriend and I are still going strong. So that is a good thing. What about you and Bella?"

"We are fine. I am a little concern about the boys. Raphael has been quite hard on Michael recently. It was probably those boys influence on him. Damn them" he scowled at the thought. Karen giggled. "Were you not like that to your own brother at that William? I am sure it is just the hormones messing with his head. After all, he is almost a teenager."

"I wish that was the case Karen" he sighed. "But his barbs to Michael are getting even worse, and you know how sensitive Michael is. I am afraid one day he will go too far and someone will snap. Whether it will be him or Michael, I don't want to know."

"Well, all I could offer is to sit them down both and have a talk with them. Discuss with them the boundaries and I am sure they will understand. As some people say, children are far more perceptive than us adults can be."

"Thanks," he smiled appreciatively, "You know," he grinned, "for a woman with no children of her own yet, you are handing out excellent parenting advice."

"As I said before Will," she matched his expression, "I am just that good."

A moment of silence befell them. Then, muffled laughs erupted. By the time Henry returned to them, William and Karen were full blown laughing.

"Umm, did I miss something?" he looked around.

"N…Nothing Henry," Karen face lined with tears, her laugh hysterical.

"You don't want to know Henry" William thankfully had settled down a little bit more than Karen did. "Trust me"

"Okay…" he looked at them apprehensively. "William, I'm done with the bots. Time to go."

"Sure, and Karen," he turned back to the mechanic, "you should consider babysitting as a part-time job."

"I will," she called out at their retreating form. "Thanks for the tip."

"Your welcome," he called back.

The two adults walked out of the backdoor and briskly walked to the front door. As soon as they entered the main building, Michael and Charlie came at them at full speed, each colliding with their father and wrapping their arms around their chests.

"Daddy, are you done now? I'm hungry" Charlie whined.

"Yes, dear. Can you please inform your mother that we are going now?"

"Yes I can. I'm a big girl."

"Michael can you do the same for me, and try to round up brother and sister too."

"Okay daddy."

"Come on Mike," Charlie grabbed his hand, "let's go."

The children ran off. About two minutes later, William and Henry caught sight of Celia and Bella each holding hands with Charlie and Elizabeth respectively, while the boys walked on their own in front of them. They approached them.

"All done with your business dear?" Bella asked quaintly.

"Yep. We are going to head to a restaurant not too far away from our final destination now."

"Good, because any longer and I think we will have ourselves some hungry and cranky kids." Celia quipped.

"Well, it is a good thing then I guess. Come on, let's go."

TO BE CONTINUED

The next chapter is currently being written. It is going to be another filler, unless my muse decides to spice things up. See you guys in the next chapter hopefully soon.

Signing out,

GoldenPehonix25


End file.
